Reneesme's Real Purpose
by i'mnevercomingback.peace
Summary: This war is tearing everyone apart.The Volturi have changed their minds and have decided to attack the Cullens as well as all of their allies. Will Reneesme ever return home to a complete family? Or will she be left with nothing but a broken heart? RxR
1. The truth is inevitable

**I tried my best to protect you; but it only led us here.**

**Oh, my beautiful, sweet child, the end is coming near.**

**I promised I would try, and that's all I could ever want.**

**You'll be with him don't worry; this day is likely to haunt.**

**I love you baby, so here is one last kiss.**

**I don't know if I'll survive; shame it just had to end…like this.**

NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. CREDIT BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER. POETRY IS ORIGINAL.

Reneesme's P.O.V.

So young, and yet I understood so much already. We had one of two choices right now: one: be mutilated by the Volturi, or two: fight…and hopefully all, if not most, of us leave here alive. If that's what you want to call it. I glanced around at everyone's fighting stances. Mama was protecting all of us with her shield. Mama. I almost burst out into broken sobs right then and there. She was willing to sacrifice her immortal life just so that I could live forever. She was amazing. And so was everyone else here. The Denali, the Egyptians, the Amazons, the Irish, the Romanians, and let's not forget about the American and European Nomads. There were so many of us, but why do I have this churning in my stomach? Like someone was twisting my body to squeeze out any hope that I had remaining to be able to walk home in my parents arms. Oh, right. It's because the Volturi was the most terrifying group of vampires that we have ever encountered before in this 'life.' I gazed at my dad. His smooth, icy skin was crinkled into a devastated look. He understood the choices as well. I whimpered and I think everyone heard. Stupid super-sonic vampire ears. Everyone turned around to face me, and at that moment, I wish they hadn't. They all noticed me, but I was looking right through them, just watching if the Volturi would attack us, knowing that I was everybody's main concern and reason for even participating in this possible battle between good and evil.

"Reneesme…" I heard Mama whisper. "Don't worry, sweetie."

I knew she was trying so hard not to collapse to her knees right then and there. But it was obvious that the only thing that was keeping her body standing was her determination. It still sickens me, to this day, that she was so vulnerable and fragile and now she's standing completely on her own. Now I sounded like the mother in this situation. But if anything were to happen. Who would I have left? I'm still a child, but with a mental capacity of that of an adult. I need her. I need my dad. I need to get out of here. That was my only wish.

No one had stopped beating their eyes on me. I felt like I was on stage in front of millions and the spotlight was on me. I shouldn't be the center of attention. Not now. They need to all watch their own back. Not just mine.

My eyes flew to Jane and she had the tiniest hint of a smirk plastered on her face. Disgusting. I felt like I wanted to throw myself at her and just beat her to a pulp. My eyes followed as a gray mist emitted from her and was sent our direction. My jaw dropped. She was trying to attack us while everyone's guard was down.

"Mama! Daddy! She's attacking!" As much as I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs, a low murmur was all that was able to escape my mouth. The churning in my stomach intensified. Everyone turned around and gasped as the Volturi lunged in our direction.

Mama threw a bag towards Jacob and he caught it in his teeth. She kissed his furry head and mine as well. She wouldn't have…

"Take care of her Jake. She's my everything." She planned this all along. She knew that if there was a fight, that Jake would be the only one capable of protecting me.

Jacob whimpered below me and I pulled his fur into my clenched fists. This can't be happening.

"Be strong, Nessie." Daddy walked fast towards me. He didn't understand what Mama had planned, but he knew that she was hiding _something_.

I felt a sudden movement under my body. "Jacob, don't leave." I was suddenly overwhelmed by the fierce strength behind my words.

Too bad it didn't pay off. Jacob turned his back on everyone and with that, he lunged into the trees. I glanced back. I needed to remember. And it was truly unlikely that I would forget this day either. I watched as Jane lunged straight for Mama, while Demetri had moved towards Daddy, then Aro to Carlisle, etc. Either way, when I looked back. I was so terrified that this just may be the last time I may ever get to see the Cullens ever again. The Cullens were more than just the Olympic coven. They were my family.

I couldn't rip my eyes away from the terrible scene. I saw fire and smoke and limbs flying like daggers. So much for hope. I watched them get farther and farther away. This was it. The fight had begun.

**Please read and review. This is my first fanfic and I wanted to just give it a try. Tell me what you think(: poem=Bella's P.O.V.  
**


	2. Hopefully this will end soon

**When you're gasping for breath, it's difficult to be strong,**

**Then why am I running even though I know it feels so wrong?**

**I duck, they lunge, and I'm the only one to blame,**

**What would be the prize in winning this silly game?**

**Nothing at all, because I have really nothing left,**

**I just hope it's not what I'm thinking, because all I see is…death.**

Bella's P.O.V.

As much as I wanted to turn around and run, as far away from this hell as possible, and be with my daughter to make sure she was safe, I knew that the only option I had as of right now was to fight _for_ her.

Jane may have had that smirk stitched onto her face, but I could tell that somewhere deep down in her soul, something was gnawing at her. Killing her inside…because she couldn't get to me. And she couldn't torture any of us psychologically for that matter, as long as I held up my 'shield'. She really shouldn't underestimate my true potential. Nobody messes with my family.

She knew that mental attacks would never be sufficient to even dent my existence, so she merely attempted ripping and tearing me limb from limb. I must say, for a young looking vampire, she did pose a threat. She threw herself at me and I fell backwards onto the ground, her hands struggling to reach my neck. Probably meant to choke me. I pushed her away and stepped backwards. She knew that this wasn't going to be an easy victory.

Curiosity was taking over me. Was Jacob able to make it as far away as possible with Nessie? Ha. Funny. I remember when I absolutely despised that nickname, but now what does it matter? As long as it was suitable for her, all I wanted was for her to be…with me. How selfish. But I'm a mother. Who's there to blame?

It's been a long half hour and I could already feel a pulsing sensation rip through my veins. This shield wasn't going to hold much longer. I was just hoping, but highly doubting at the same time, that this stupidity would end before we all got into a real mess.

"What's the matter, Bella?" Jane's voice rang like bells.

But not the peaceful kind, the ones where you're walking down a dark and eerie street listening to the cold wind blow against wind chimes. Certainly leaving anyone disoriented.

I gasped. I didn't know that vampires could do that. Something I should get used to. "The real question is: what's the matter with you, Jane? Something you can't reach? Or maybe it's the fact that you just can't reach…me?" I knew that would make her tick. I just hoped that I could talk the talk and walk the walk without stumbling over some things along the way.

Her beautiful smirk melted into a sinister grimace. I felt so proud and yet so terrified at the same time.

Oh no. There goes the pulsing again. Except this time, it was stronger. This time, though, it was almost painful. I was certain of that. I could remember pain so vividly.

"You're not going to hold much longer, my dear. It's just a matter of time before this is all over. Alice will join us sooner or later because Demetri will certainly track her, Reneesme will be destroyed, and who knows, maybe I'll just play with Edward's mind a little more." There were those eerie chimes again. This time, they only made me want to stab my hand down her throat and claw them out personally and watch them burn. Along with her, to hell.

The pulsing disappeared. Anger was always a good medication. I smiled innocently and leaped towards her gracefully, while a horrifying snarl ripped out from my chest. She took a step to the side but I caught a pretty good grip on her left arm. The red cloak that hung itself around her tore into smithereens. As well as her entire forearm. The only thing that could be heard besides the unintelligible curses muttered under our breaths, was Jane's piercing screech. It ripped through the entire forest and fell in sync with the lightning that just shot across the sky. Perfect. This fight was going better than planned.

**So, feel free to tell me what you think(: Reviews are like heaven on earth for me. Pretty please with Edward on top? Any suggestions or positive commentary is greatly appreciated. poem=Reneesme's P.O.V.  
**


	3. Turning your back on your loved ones

**She's a dead man. She can't touch me. Now she's my final goal.**

**For if she does not die, I will surely not feel whole.**

**That's an eternity of agony, and devastation as well,**

**She won't hold out much longer, love, it's so easy to tell.**

**I'll find something that will kill her, on the inside or out,**

**This fight will end in victory, surely the Volturi, no doubt?**

_I seem to have a lot of time on my hands today so I'm posting a third chapter(: Enjoy reading them as much as I did writing them. _

_Imnevercomingbackpeace_

Edward's P.O.V.

We all heard it. That piercing screech that would be forever stamped in our history. Someone had not only laid a hand on a Volturi, but had injured them in some way. I smiled a crooked smile and glanced at my Bella conquering such an achievement out of my peripheral vision. We had a chance. Not only to survive, but survive as a family.

"Edward, dear, Edward. Shame it had to end like this." Demetri growled.

Our hands were clenched into fists just strategizing on where was the best pressure point on the other. I could read his face like an open book. Thank god, for mind reading.

"Shame you had to ruin it." My interior was overprotective and proving tentativeness, even though my exterior was contradicting that.

I couldn't let him see that I was terrified. Not for my own life. Because what would life be if you could see everything, but the ones you loved? What would life be if you could hear vast distances, but never hear those beautiful rings of voices ever again? What would life be if you were somewhat living, but had nothing to live for? Well I sure as hell found somethings worth dying for. I knew that if I died right here and now I wish I could just tell everyone that I loved Bella and Reneesme for one last time, and if I survived, which was a chance that was shoved to the back of my mind, I needed them both in order to continue this eternal life.

I'm going to admit it. Demetri was a pretty muscular fellow. It's extremely difficult to tackle someone to the ground when they are practically twice the size of you. He wrapped his arms around me, practically in a bear hug and before I knew it, I was throw over his shoulder and slammed straight into the ground. Intense cracks and tears ripped through my body, but I didn't allow one sound to escape my mouth. It would be too distracting for the others. Instead, my face just coiled in devastation. That would leave a mark for a while.

I shuddered as I felt excruciating pain engulf me into a pit of nothingness. Wait, nothingness. There was only one person that I was definite about that could force someone into a hollow shell of pitch ebony. I almost forgot about Alec. And I almost forgot, now that this sensation was currently available, that could only mean that Bella's shield was finally withering away. I wish I had taken notice of his appearance sooner, maybe I wouldn't be trapped into this darkness. I could feel my body aching and twitching, but I couldn't see it. In a way, I guess this would be better. Much better, than watching the looks on everyone's faces when they know that death for me could possibly be inevitable.

Emmet's P.O.V.

I guess you could say that things weren't going particularly well on the men's side of the covens. At least not for the 'good guys'. We were all targets now. Like sitting ducks with signs hung around our necks screaming 'shoot us now'. As much as Edward was trying to be so unselfish, he shouldn't have. We all saw that Bella's shield has dispersed into weakness. We all saw that Edward was being internally attacked by Alec. The real problem that is present right now is: who is willing to take on two competitors and risk their life for another? Surely, I would jump straight into action and defend my brother in his time of need, but Chelsea was working her abilities to her advantage on me. She was loosening our brotherly love so that I wouldn't go all 'superman' and attack Demetri right here and now. I mean, come on Edward, I know you're fighting this guy just for Alice's sake, but with so many things filling your subconscious in the moment, you're in no mental condition to even be fighting right now.

I tried to run away, just so that I could clear my mind of Chelsea's bond-breaking. I kept taking steps backward, making sure no one was trying to attack me while I wasn't even taking notice. That's how this all started anyways. While I was just about there with focusing, I felt an electric shock graze my spine and I immediately turned around and glared at her.

"Kate, what are you doing?" I know that snarling at her probably wasn't the best idea as of right now, because this wasn't her fault. I mean Chelsea was probably loosening our bond as well, but hey I was pretty aggravated when I couldn't even knock some sense into her because one touch equals one hell of a lot of shock. Which would be even worse on account of we were all drenched with water from the storm that was clattering down on us. Just our luck. We were either going to be destroyed by the Volturi or destroyed by the people that we grew to respect as a family. Either way, the fate was horrible.

**Wow, three chapters in one day. I feel so productive. Anyways, you know what to do to make me happy. And if you don't {[review]}. Just point and click(: poem=Jane's P.O.V.**


	4. Alice to the rescue

**Promise me, darling that we'll make it alive.**

**Because love, without you I would not be able to survive.**

**We can conquer this journey; we can conquer our fate,**

**I'm fighting for you because you are my destined soul mate.**

**They can stop and stare, and attack me with every last ounce of strength,**

**They'd never find something strong enough to reach the distances and lengths,**

**That I've traveled over and over, with never knowing when,**

**I would breathe my last breath and my world would finally end.**

Alice's P.O.V.

I knew that leaving my family with no particular reason or explanation was probably one of the most horrible things that I could do as a creature. There was no doubt that I only deepened the hole that was already dug in everybody's hearts. But it wasn't only them that were suffering, I was, too. And Jasper as well! How horrible it truly was to have to abandon your loved ones when out of all the people in the world, they needed you the most. But they wanted me. The Volturi were going to track me down and force me into their manipulative little coven. Anyone willing to defend or protect me, which I was positive that my family would do, would just be burned alive or forced into the slavery to join me in complete misery. So, what other choice did I really have, not only to save myself, but the ones who have taken me in and welcomed me as their own blood? Something that as a vampire, I knew just how valuable it was.

"Did you see anything, Alice?" Jasper's hand found mine and we intertwined our fingers.

He was the only one I still felt butterflies for; the only one that could probably tattoo a shade of deep red on my cheeks if I remained a mortal. "You've been dazing out a lot lately."

I sighed, "No Jazz, I was just thinking. Again."

The hopeful expression that lit up his face drowned into sadness. He knew, as well as I did, that at a time like this it was better to feel your natural emotions, than have somebody tinker around with them. Sometimes I wish I could cry, you know, because then you could release some quantity of pain and feel some sort of relief.

"About the family?" he was just like Edward; he could read every thought I had.

Just at the sound of that word, _family_, made me cringe within Jasper's warm and tight embrace. I had seen one too many visions about them, and each with a different ending, but the same devastation for every single one of them.

"They're stronger than the Volturi expects them to be, even Bella, still a newborn! There's a great chance that everyone will be perfectly fine." He cooed me.

"That's probably you just sending yourself feelings of calm now. I'm just…scared." I remarked.

There was absolutely nothing that could reassure me that everything would be 'just fine'. I'm a damn psychic for crying out loud! I had to watch them die, every time my visions became clearer. No one made it out of there alive, except for Reneesme and Jacob. Even they won't survive that long, knowing the truth would kill them eventually as well. When they die, we die. Then our entire coven, which Carlisle took multiple decades to bring together, will have completely become extinct. The Cullens would be no more. As well as Tanya's family, the nomads, Zafrina…we would all just vanish. Just like a magic trick. Poof.

The only possible hope remaining would be to just wait. Watch and wait for any vision that showed some sort of change in someone's decision. A decision that would in the end, prevent the cease of the vampires for all we know. There's not that many like us; not that many that would have such courage and strength to save one child that brought seven completely different covens together.

"Shh. Don't stress yourself out. Now where's that beautiful smile that's missing from your face?" he placed two fingers under my chin and lifted my face towards his. I could melt into those beautiful, golden eyes. I just couldn't help myself from smiling.

"Thanks. That's all I really needed." I gazed at him straight in the eyes and it was as if we were communicating just by admiring each other's presence.

He held me for one moment longer before I shook out from his grasp. I snatched a pencil and paper from the closest source possible and immediately fell back into complete blankness.

"_**You can't do that to them!" Bella screeched.**_

_**There were countless numbers of fallen lumber and blazing fires that were feeding off of the thick tension in the air. Limbs were scattered all over the field, as well as clothing that has surely seen its better days.**_

_**Bella was on her knees, her hair whisked across her face, flying in multiple directions due to the strength of the powerful winds howling against her screams. I wasn't the only one wishing that this would all be over.**_

_**My sight flew to Edward. Alec had gotten to him, and Jane was having her fun as well. He was sprawling on the floor, with pure black streaking his irises. My brother. My poor, poor brother. Emmet was soaked in flames, and was incessantly shocked with Kate's fragile touch. Rosalie was no better when Chelsea had tore Zafrina away from her. Rosalie was muttering words under her breath, a cold stare straight across her face. Oh Esme, my beautiful, pacifist mother. Her arms and torso were glued to Carlisle's body, but the rest of her? I don't exactly know how to answer that question. Demetri started a fire and threw Carlisle and Esme's remains into the pit of their final sanctum. Aro was left in the backround, smirking to himself at such an achievement. Are you happy now, Aro? All you've proved to anyone is that you are clearly afraid to be wrong. Clearly.**_

I forced my eyes to blink twice and I scanned the picture that I gripped so tightly in my right hand. It was exactly how I saw it. Scary, almost. It was just like a photograph, capturing an event that was worth one thousand words. It was worth one thousand words, all right. Shameful that they were all ways to curse those Volturi to rid our world of the evil they ensue upon all of us.

Jasper was staring out the window. He had seen the drawing that lay out in front of us. It killed us both. It's never a happy ending when it comes to the Volturi, someone always has to suffer.

And this was the last straw I had for the moment. I couldn't take it anymore. My mouth smoothed into a straight line and I grabbed Jasper's hand yet again. We always seem to have very dramatic exits.

"Are you sure about this Alice?" he continued pacing behind me, but wanted reassurance.

I was definite that I was a major target for all of the Volturi. But hey, you had to fight fire with fire. And as of right now, I was sure that I had a whole lot of that bubbling inside of me right now. Maybe I was the one meant to change their decision. Maybe I would be the one to possibly save us all. Or maybe, I would be killed within a matter of seconds with my family, friends, and comrades gone as well. I just took one last unnecessary breath and responded quickly, as to not waste any more of our valuable time. Our family needed us, and if they're willing to go down for me, I'm willing to go down for them. But let's not forget, I am quite deadly when you try to tear something, such as my sentimental treasures, away from me. "Jasper, they need us, unconditionally. We're going back to Forks, now."

**I think I've had my fair share of fanfictions for today. I'll certainly continue; it is just shocking that there is so much time when you're crammed in your room all day. Read and review and I'll love you forever3 poem=Edward's P.O.V.**


	5. Every cloud has a silver lining

**You must pull through this; we have no other choice,**

**Just follow your heart, don't listen to their voice.**

**This wasn't your fault, and you're not just a mistake,**

**No matter how many arguments they get into or how many debates.**

**Stay strong for them, honey; you're their only reason left,**

**They never thought something so special would be here because they met.**

**They love you, they all do, now just love yourself,**

**Baby please don't shatter your heart that's been lying on that shelf.**

Reneesme's P.O.V.

My eyes haven't blinked once since Jacob had carried me away from that frightful scene that was my fault to begin with. Every time I close my eyes, even for the slightest of seconds, all I could see is that moment reiterate itself over and over and over. It was like watching a movie that was being shown with a broken projector. Painful and irritating.

We were just about to board the plane, the plane that would send me and Jacob on a first class trip to curiosity. I needed to know exactly what the outcome would be: if we won or if I was never coming back home.

One step. Two steps. Three steps. Four. Jacob's ferociously long legs got us to our seats within a matter of four long strides, while the humans, that were staring I might add, were taking four times as long. Jacob didn't even look like _my_ father. And I didn't want him to. I wanted my own mother and father with me. And my aunts and uncles and grandparents. I wanted them all with me right now. But I had none of them. He was bare at his torso with harsh and torn black sweatpants while I was here all dolled up in a pure ebony dress that fell to my knees with ruffles at the tips and clean white stockings that looked like we bought them just five minutes ago. Everyone probably thought that Jacob mugged a family because we had no similarities whatsoever.

As I felt the quivering around me, I was struck with the fear that this was it. This plane was heading to whatever destination Mama had planned for us and I didn't even bother to think of whether or not these tickets were one way or a round trip. Hopefully, they were round trip. I snuggled into the cushions that comforted my body and felt warmth engulf my body the minute Jacob had slid a blanket to tuck me in. I just looked at him.

"You should really get your sleep." He smiled.

I was at a loss for words. Once again, I was reminded of the phobia I now had to close my eyes. It would just remind me too much of them. So I didn't answer him and he sat there with confusion written all over his already-worried face.

I touched his face and he shook his head as my thoughts and emotions flooded into him. He felt the same way. After all Mama was his best friend and Daddy…well he was somewhat of a friend…scratch that. Maybe acquaintance was the best word. Yeah, they were acquaintances. Okay, forget all of that. They were people who knew each other and were willing to fight side by side…if the terms and conditions really came down to it.

"Bella would kill me if I didn't carry out her wishes. You need to rest. There's a long road ahead of us." He tried to put on this smile, but it was only tainted with grief. Just perfect. He was losing hope already.

I scanned the plane for anything to take my mind off of my bothersome troubles, and the only relief I could happen upon was gazing outside of the window. I had to admit, it was beautiful. The way the sun was melting into the grassy scenery. Everything seemed so at peace. It was difficult to imagine that somewhere out in that beautiful serenity was a heart-renching, agonizing fight! I focused harder, still trying to remove these damn thoughts. The quivering finally came to halt and that's when I knew we were smooth sailing from here on in. This _was_ it.

So I continued watching every glistening and sparkling detail outside my window. The silver lining the clouds seemed to have, the soft dew that was sprinkled onto wild flowers. I loved being able to see all of this from all the way up here. You gotta love the keen sense of vision. For a second I even thought I saw Mama's wedding ring up here. But hey, I did miss her.


	6. My mind is full of monsters and madness

**There's no use in this mayhem; there is nothing but disaster,**

**Just scrape that smile off your face…it is clearly plastered.**

**I will tear you to shreds if you don't leave right now,**

**Just walk away and take your final bow.**

**One more lunge and I swear to you this,**

**You are hoping you make it out of this alive…well at least you wish.**

Bella's P.O.V.

My daughter is forced away by my best friend who is supposedly my destined enemy. My husband was on the verge of emotional breakdown. My family and friends were being turned against each other as well as limb from limb and now…Jane dared to have ripped my wedding ring off my finger and send it hurdling into the air? I don't think so. Clearly, once you mess with everything beautiful and wonderful in this life of mine…you're messing with the wrong vampire.

I snarled at Jane, glaring back at my empty finger and at her menacing smirk. You have got to be kidding me. She turned her head down as if to darken up her face. Maybe to terrify me. It wasn't working because right now I was on the verge of ripping her head off and ending all of this. My instincts got the best of me. I hurled myself at Jane, my body tense yet open to grab at any moment. I glanced at Edward one last time just to get that last bit of anger and rage out of me. I might have mentioned that I was fighting for him too. After all, if it weren't for me, we wouldn't have even encountered the Volturi in the first place. The rage was certainly building. In those few seconds I stood still in air. I saw everyone freeze and their eyes followed me. I could make or break all of us. If I succeeded with Jane, their strongest fighter would bring the rest of them down with her, but on the other hand if I had failed and the plan had actually turned its back on me, we would all fall as soon as this shield completely fell. No pressure at all, right?

I felt gravity dragging me down. The beautiful standstill in time I had just lived through was already gone. I would be wrong if I said that I let my razor sharp fangs blare through my mouth, but I must admit that some sort of pang and strength shined straight through all of me. Then I felt her drawing closer to me. Faster and faster and faster. Then…

There was cracking and tearing and certainly excruciating pain. I could feel the pulses through my right arm and I whimpered as I felt her bite sink into me. It was like being punched in the stomach…I was just at a complete loss of air. But trust me; I was not the only one in pain at the moment. Her mouth was attached to my arm as of right now, but that was probably only because I sort of…might have…almost tore her head off completely off from the rest of her body. You could feel the stares stinging you because there was just so much pressure. And I was never really the one to craze the spotlight of an event. Especially one as life threatening as this.

"Bella…" I could hear the whispers exploding from everywhere, but I was too shocked at myself to have noticed where all of them were coming from. They all sounded like one harmonious question mark just getting ready to pounce to turn all of this the other direction once again.

I grabbed Jane by the hair and her fangs were plucked out of my skin. The Volturi just gaped as I threw her lifeless body together into a fire. That's right. I was ending this. NOW. They slowly paced backwards, Aro apologizing under his breath. It was almost too inaudible to comprehend, but ahh…the sweet smell of evil destruction. I turned around to face my family and allies. They stood, mimicking the Volturi. Oh no. Was all I become a monster? Everything that Edward promised he would never be and more? Oh please god no. I would not be able to handle having the only people who understand what is going on with me just turn their backs when I was fighting for them this whole entire time. I felt like dry sobbing just looking at all of their faces. They hadn't changed one bit in the moments that I was staring back. I looked one last time at Emmet. He usually knew how to turn a gloomy situation around into an explosion of hysterics.

He only stared back with absolute shock. This emotion was practically painted across their already stone-like faces. I exhaled when he smiled.

"YEAH BELLA!" he screeched. And at that moment every nerve that was holding me down and keeping me distressed had disappeared. We had won. And I had done it. I killed Jane. I jumped up and practically clicked my heels until I caught sight of everyone jeering and cheering, in spite of their wounds, but Edward. He remained on the grass, face blank. I completely froze and felt my knees buckle. I didn't think that I could still feel these weaknesses after my transformation anymore.

"Edward…" I whispered. But there was no response. I was waiting for his hands to hang themselves on my cheeks and his lips to crash into mine. But I felt nothing. Nothing but complete and utter emptiness. I was standing still in the middle of a celebration party. Sadly, it was for me.

**Pretty please read and review! They make me smile(: poem=Bella's P.O.V.**


	7. The End

**Find me before it's too late, before I can never turn around.**

**I'm the only one that's blind hear, and all I can hear is sound.**

**I'm lost; please help me, for I cannot lost that very long,**

**Without here, love, I'm not that very strong.**

**You are my one true weakness, the strength behind my soul,**

**And when you're gone for one moment that strength shines through as dull.**

**Help me. Help me darling. I'm losing myself…and fast.**

**Don't worry if I don't make it, it was all because of her attack.**

Edward's P.O.V.

I haven't felt excruciating pain in a long time. Not since I had left Bella, and that pain was only the most painful and heart striking pain possible. Because you're tearing _yourself_ away from someone who had found you in the first place. I could hear voices, but they were all distant. Like little mutters and chants. I couldn't depict whether or not they were jeering or screaming. However, I knew this was all over. I finally stopped seizing. Alec must have moved on. Maybe we won. Or maybe we lost and he gave me some self pity and would allow me to rot here forever while everyone I loved was gone. I was completely blind. All I could feel or see was utter darkness. It was so real, even though I knew it was only a state of mind, that I could practically taste it on my oh-so sensitive taste buds. It was disgusting.

Alec was sending me that pain all over again. Bella jumping off that cliff. Bella drowning. Bella crashing that damn motorcycle. And almost worst of all, Bella practically dead. Nothing was left with her. Not even her heart. And I had taken it with me. This was like watching a silent movie replay itself over and over and over again.

_"I don't love you Bella." I spat almost too harshly._

_Why did I have to be good at lying? Why couldn't she see right through me? She whimpered but didn't move. Her beautiful burning cheeks had abandoned her completely. I never knew a human could turn so pale white. Almost paler than myself. I would miss that beautiful face more than any beauty I've ever witnessed before._

I felt myself cringe. They say you should move on, but what happens if you never left? Clearly, this was my doom. Suffering to the likes of my own faults. And deep down inside I knew I deserved this. I deserved to suffer after leaving my poor Bella to suffer. So I guess everyone could just say it was karma. Stupid, evil, karma.

**Poem=Edward's P.O.V. **

**~Sorry about the extremely short story. I'm thinking about stopping this entire story. The reviews just aren't what I was hoping for. Maybe this story just isn't attracting the attention of readers because it's not well-written or some other reason I'm not very sure of. But this is the final chapter of this story. /3**


End file.
